Untitled
by Kkimjong
Summary: Cuman keisengan waktu liat sticker HunKai di Line (Jin and Shun) - HunKai -


_**Untitled**_

.

.

.

"Hunaa~" panggil Jongin. Sudah 3 jam namja tan itu duduk hanya untuk melihat Sehun sibuk dengan laptopnya dan sekarang ia mengantuk. Sebetulnya sangaattt mengantuk. "Ayo kita tidur.."

Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar laptop yang menampilkan skripsi setengah jadi, Sehun bergumam setengah malas. Seakan asal menyetujui Jongin tanpa berpikir apa yang baru saja namja itu katakan.

Jongin menekuk wajahnya, merasa kesal saat Sehun masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Ayolaah Hunaa~ Aku sudah sangat mengantuk!" rengeknya memelas. Matanya sudah terasa sangat berat, bahkan saat ini sudah setengah menutup (?)

"Cerewet, Jongin.." gerutu Sehun asal, membuat bibir Jongin semakin melengkung tajam ke bawah.

"Kau lihat? Bahkan skripsiku belum sepenuhnya selesai, deadline semakin dekat dan kau menyuruhku tidur? Tidurlah sendiri, Jongin.. Kau bukanlah anak kecil lagi.." lanjutnya setengah sarkastik.

Bukan maksud Sehun menyinggung Jongin, hanya saja...pahami lah posisinya yang seorang mahasiswa semester akhir yang ingin menghasilkan sebuah skripsi yang memuaskan saat deadline tiba nanti. Ia memiliki cukup banyak pikiran hanya untuk menemani bocah SHS ini tidur.

"Fine!" Jongin sedikit berteriak sembari bangkit dari duduknya. Kakinya menghentak keras menuju satu-satunya kamar di apartemen itu. Ia memasuki kamar tersebut dengan bantingan pintu yang lagi-lagi cukup keras. Suasana mendadak hening. Yang tersisa di ruangan itu hanya suara ketikan yang berasal dari Sehun.

CKLEK

Sehun menoleh pada pintu kamar yang terbuka lebar. Menampakkan seorang bocah -menurut Sehun- dengan piyama birunya, memegang sebuah teddy yang lucu dan mata yang sepenuhnya tertutup. Sehun mengernyit, apa Jongin mengigau? batinnya. Namun ia segera mengubah presepsinya saat Jongin berkata dengan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

"Jika kau tidak ingin menemaniku tidur, baiklah! Aku akan tidur dengan Teddy saja! Dan jangan harap kau bisa menemaniku tidur lagi, Oh Sehun!"

Setelah puas dengan ucapannya, Jongin berbalik kembali memasuki kamar dan kembali membanting pintu putih tak bersalah itu. 'Oke, Jongin ngambek berat.' simpul Sehun.

1 detik

2 detik

3 det-

APA?! Ngambek berat?! Mati kau, Oh Sehun! rutuk Sehun dalam hati. Jemari tangannya bergerak menggapai surai hitamnya lalu merematnya keras-keras. Pria albino itu sedikit melirik layar laptopnya kemudian menghela nafasnya pelan. Dengan tidak rela Sehun bergerak mematikan laptopnya dan beranjak menyusul Jongin ke kamar.

CKLEK

Suasana remang-remang menyapa indera penglihatan Sehun. Hanya sebuah lampu kecil di samping tempat tidur sebagai penerang. Disana Jongin, tidur membelakangi tempat Sehun sembari memeluk Teddynya dengan erat. Perlahan Sehun merebahkan dirinya disamping Jongin, menggoyangkan bahu namja tan itu pelan.

"Bae~ Kau marah padaku?" tanya Sehun dengan bodohnya.

Jongin diam tak bergeming, membuat Sehun kembali menghela nafasnya.

"Aku minta maaf okey? Aku hanya terlalu sibuk tadi. Aku mengaku salah, jadi apa kau memaafkanku?"

Masih tak ada tanggapan dari Jongin.

"Akan kutraktir eskrim besok." lanjut namja albino itu lagi.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jongin akhirnya membuka suara.

Sehun mengangguk, "Tentu saja, aku tak pernah bohong kan?"

Jongin berbalik dengan senyum yang tersemat di bibirnya. "Baiklah aku memaafkanmu.. Kajja kita tidur!"

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya. Tangannya bergerak ingin memeluk bocah itu, namun belum sempat ia menggapai pinggang Jongin, sebuah guling sudah terlempar ke wajahnya.

"Kau peluk itu saja, aku ingin memeluk Teddy malam ini."

Sehun menghela nafas, berusaha menekan emosinya pada bocah tan di sebelahnya.

"Baiklah, night bae~"

"Night, Sehun hyung~"

Sehun kembali membuka matanya saat mendengar panggilan 'hyung' dari Jongin. Bibirnya melengkung tipis menatap bocah yang selama 2 tahun ini bersamanya.

Begitulah Jongin, bocah manja, cerewet, bawel, dan terkadang usil dan mengganggu bahkan sedikit menyusahkan.

Namun sialnya ia, Oh Sehun telah jatuh terlalu dalam pada Kim Jongin.

-End-

Ini sebenernya dikhususkan buat seseorang ehehehe.. Buat "orang itu", ini bikinnya waktu malem yg aku bilang di wa aku gk enak badan, waktu pilek-pileknya, tapi gak bisa tidur TuT mampeett/?

Jadi bangun lagi trus beli sticker Jin and Shun di Line (stickernya HunKai), iseng liat stickernya bikin beginian deh ehehehe

Makanya gk ada judulnya, orang bikinnya asal-asalan -3-

Anggap aja hadiah tgl 29 kemaren, soalnya kemaren cuman bisa ngasih puisi hehehe

Buat readers, maklum misalkan ada typo, updatenya lewat hp ini, laptop lagi rusak 8')

Kkimjong gk terlalu mengharapkan tapi kalau bisa review/? ;-;

Btw, Kkimjong ini author lama di ffn, cuman bikin akun baru biar gk ditagih :v

Iyaa lah, mau setahun gk update-update, gimana gk ditagih coba 8') kemaren ada yg nagih di pm, tapi Kkimjong kacangin, maap yaa pikaa/?

Cluenya diakhir ini yaa, yg bisa nebak, ntar ada ff Kkimjong di akun sana yg bakal di update deh wkwkwk

.

.

Clue-nya...

.

.

-317-

Hayoo, author siapa ini yg akhirnya selalu -317-? wkwkwk/?


End file.
